ZONA T
by Jermaid
Summary: En esta historia, la Banda de Shane conocerá un pequeño rincón de Bajoterra, para Trixie este lugar representa los más felices recuerdos de su niñez, ¿Llegará a crear nuevos recuerdos?


_Nota del autor:_ **VOLVÍ A SUBIRLO, RE-ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, CON LA ESPERANZA DE MEJORAR LA ORTOGRAFÍA, SIN CAMBIAR NADA DE LA TRAMA O LOS HECHOS, SÓLO LAS PALABRAS,** _mensaje importante abajo._

 **Capítulo 1: El Descubrimiento**

 **PDV de Trixie:**

Llevaba varios días preparando un filme para los chicos, una recopilación sobre nuestras batallas amistosas, duelos y demás cosas, al cabo de unas horas el cansancio comenzaba a cargarse sobre mis ojos hasta hacerlos enrojecer ligeramente, decidí entonces guardar mis avances y hacer algo más, mientras contemplaba algunas de las fotografías que teníamos como _La Banda de Shane_ , aparecieron un par en las cuales sólo estábamos Eli y yo, la voz del susodicho se esparció por todo el refugio de la nada, con algo de curiosidad, giré mi vista hacia él.

—Sí, sí, sí. — en su voz se percibía la emoción. — ¡Estoy a punto de lograrlo! — extrañamente, Kord no se encontraba junto a él mientras jugaba, como solía ser. De repente una voz grave pronunció _"Game over"_. —Oh, ¡vamos! — exclamó tirando el control. —Me rindo, supongo que los _zombies_ ganan esta vez.

Desde mí lugar no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, al instante percibí la fulminante mirada del _Shane_ , _de un Shane que odiaba perder._

— ¿Qué pasa, Eli? ¿Los _zombies_ son demasiado para ti? — exclamé con una sonrisa. A lo que él con un pronunciado sarcasmo respondió:

— ¿Para quién no resulta fácil? Sólo debes matar a quince _zombies_ de entrada, acorralar a los guardias, distraer al principal, seguido de evitar la monumental fosa de lava y atravesar un sendero de cierras móviles para poder entrar al castillo y enfrentarse con el _zombie_ más grande de todos, es sencillo.

—Para mí, incluso lo haría con los ojos vendados. — le reté. —Y te lo demostraré. — afirmé sonriente; seguido de tomar un control. Me acomodé a su lado y comencé a jugar, en menos de dos minutos había pasado al siguiente nivel, sintiéndome victoriosa.

—Después de todo no era tan difícil. — pronunció con notoria vergüenza.

—Eres un mal perdedor, Eli. — mientras un pronunciado sonrojo le recorría el rostro, las babosas estallaron en risas, lo cual también me hizo reír.

Entre tanto movimiento, sentí el roce de alguien más sobre mis manos, con algo de vergüenza, sonreí en dirección a Eli, sus mejillas continuaban enrojecidas, casi podría afirmar que era mucho más que al inicio, ¿Quizá enfermaría?

De la nada, Kord apareció en la habitación, esperaba que saludara con el entusiasmo que le caracteriza, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, parecía desanimado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kord? — pregunté endulzando la voz. — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? — agregué.

—No, no. — respondió con un tono apresurado. —No es nada Trixie. — suspiró. —Sólo estoy un poco cansado. — culminó con una ligera sonrisa, que de ninguna manera me convenció.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un _videojuego_? — le preguntó Eli, apoyándome en la causa.

—Claro. — afirmó rápidamente. —Tal vez eso pueda animarme. — no tardó en tomar asiento y acomodarse. —Pero antes…, Trixie, ¿Podrías ir al garaje y traer mi babosa? — preguntó dirigiéndome la mirada. —Se encuentra cerca de mi _mecha-bestia_. — agregó con un tono más alegre.

Le sonreí al instante.

—De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo. — pronuncié luego de ponerme en pie y tomar rumbo hacia el garaje. — ¡Pero no empiecen sin mí! — exclamé cuando terminaba de salir de la habitación.

 **PDV de Kord:**

" _¡Esto es excelente!"_ pensé.  
Cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar al refugio dos voces conocidas llamaron mi atención, al asomarme por la puerta me encontré con la siguiente imagen:  
Eli y Trixie se encontraban en la sala de estar, jugando un _videojuego_ , los dos _solos_ , entonces; al instante pensé en jugarles una de mis _pequeñas_ bromas.

Casualmente, me resultaba tan sencillo debido a su inocencia innata, la amabilidad de Eli y Trixie resultaban perfectas para la ocasión, no tardé más de un par de segundos en estructurar la broma, pasó por paso, y cada uno se cumplía seguido del otro:

 _Primero_. Entrar en un estado depresivo y de somnolencia, un estado que ninguno de los dos dejaría pasar por alto.  
 _Segundo_. Esperar a que les alertara mi estado y pensaran en animarme de alguna manera.  
 _Tercero_. Pedir a Trixie que fuera a por mí babosa, sin embargo, aquí comenzaba el truco, la pequeña babosa que no dudó en colaborar, sabía exactamente qué hacer, antes de si quiera dar inicio al primer paso, ella ya _corría_ en dirección al garaje, sin ningún ensayo previo sabía que _correría_ descontroladamente sin dejarse atrapar.  
Primera Fase: _completada._

La _segunda fase_ consistía en algo similar, Jabonosa no dudó en ayudar, con sigilo se deslizó por el suelo del refugio dejando un húmedo y resbaladizo rastro a su paso, por el cual Eli resbalaría sin duda alguna, con la suerte de mi lado, la ausencia de un control de juego era evidente, eventualmente Eli fue a por ello, y en su regreso, junto a Trixie, casi como en un cuento de hadas, regresaron en el mismo instante, mientras la pelirroja corría tras mi babosa sin percatarse que avanzaba en dirección al _chico_ , Eli caminaba distraído revisando las baterías del control de juego sin darse cuenta de que caería; el resbaló y ella tropezó, mientras yo reía frenéticamente.

La situación era divertida, y se reprodujo en sólo segundos, la fuerza de gravedad les impulsó al suelo cayendo uno sobre el otro, _ella sobre él._ Seguramente la risa chillona de las babosas comenzó antes de mis estruendosas carcajadas, esperaba sin duda que reaccionaran alterados, confusos y avergonzados, pero quizás, sólo quizás, la suerte no estaba del todo a mí favor.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, permanecían en silencio compartiendo una mirada, la quietud inundó el ambiente en su totalidad, después de varios segundos estaba esperando que uno de los dos reaccionara, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta tuve que intervenir.

— ¿Chicos? — pregunté, ya incómodo por la situación. Como si hubieran estado en un encuentro hipnótico y se hubieran chasqueado un par de dedos, reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. — ¿Se encuentran bien? — agregué. —Trixie, ¡Hubiera tomado tu cámara para grabar esto! — culminé mientras reía.

— ¡Kord! — dijo, quizás con algo de enojo en su voz.

Ambos se levantaron con un evidente sonrojo, y el proceso me causo gracia, Trixie se echó para atrás ampliando el espacio entre Eli y ella para que él pudiera ponerse en pie, seguido de que él le tomara por las muñecas para levantarla.

—Lo siento, Trixie. — comentó el joven de cabellos negro azulados, esto mientras una de sus manos recorría con nerviosismo detrás de su cuello.

—No…, no importa, Eli. — agregó la documentalista, uniendo ambas manos y bajando levemente la cabeza mientras su vista se dirigía al suelo.

Unos segundos después Pronto salió de su habitación, diciendo:

— ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! — exclamó el topoide alertado. — ¡¿Qué horas son estas para qué despierten a _Pronto el Magnífico_?! — continúo mientras se acomodaba una especie de _gorro para dormir._

—Las 5:00 p.m. — contestó Trixie con una fulminante mirada.

—Oh. — el topo cerró los ojos. —En ese caso volveré a dormir. — dijo, seguido de entrar a su habitación nuevamente.

Al instante todos rodamos los ojos, sin darle importancia empezamos a jugar _videojuegos_ , Eli se sentó a un lado del sofá, mientras yo al otro lado, dejando a Trixie en el centro, consciente de mi tamaño, alargué aún más mi cuerpo ocupando el doble de espacio, logrando que ambos jóvenes lanzadores estuvieran uno rozando al otro.

Se aproximó la noche y cada uno regresó a sus habitaciones para descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día.

 **PDV de Eli:**

Al entrar en mi habitación, no podía parar de pensar.  
No puedo creer lo que Kord hizo, estoy atónito.  
 _Ella_ estaba tan cerca de mí, podía sentir su aroma, una fragancia suave y dulce, muy envolvente, me envuelve su aroma.  
Pude sentir la complexión de su cuerpo, es bastante pequeña, delgada, parece tan frágil, su piel albar acompañada del esmeralda de sus ojos hacen una combinación perfecta, _ella_ es perfecta.  
Por más que quisiera ignorarlo sentía mis mejillas arder, sonreía casi inconscientemente cada vez que la veía, pero nada se sobreponía a su sonrisa y al tono carmesí de sus mejillas, y el saber que yo era el origen de ello me sujetaba a la cúspide más alta.  
Es agradable escucharla hablar, escuchar su risa, admirar sus ojos o pensar en la suavidad de sus cabellos, fue un buen día.  
Mientras jugábamos partida tras partida _ella_ seguía invicta, después de que Kord se rindiera ambos compartimos una sonrisa, y fue quizás el mejor momento del día.

—No puede ser. — susurré aterrado.

" _¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto…, no puede ser, ¿Por qué hablo así de ella? ¿Por qué no me molesta su cercanía? ¿Qué me sucede?"_.

Continué así durante un tiempo, pensando en lo ocurrido, dando vueltas en mi cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, estaba aterrado, cansado, sintiendo el sudor escurrir por mi frente, decidí bajar a la cocina por algo de tomar, me levanté a oscuras, ingresaba una leve luz a la habitación que si al caso dejaba ver, no le tome importancia. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras la vigorosa luz del ordenador me alucinó, el aparato seguía encendido, me acerqué sin prisa alguna, seguía pareciéndome curioso el cómo podían funcionar todas esas cosas _aquí abajo_ , si quiera llegar a inventarlas, al llegar me percaté de que un par de ventanas continuaban abiertas, entre ellas apareció una fotografía, era de los _dos_ , quizás era una de las pocas en las cuales posábamos solos, con una notable cercanía, cercanía que no me molestaba.  
Estaba tan concentrado intentado recordar el día en que tomamos la fotografía que en ningún momento me percaté de la presencia de Kord.

— ¿Qué haces, Eli? — preguntó con un tono atiborrado de malicia.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — respondí instantáneamente, alterado. Sentí otra vez el ardor en los mejillas, al instante percibí que estaba sonrojado. —Sólo venía por algo para tomar, Kord. — agregué en un intento de excusarme. —Creo que regresaré a dormir. — al instante apagué el computador, y me alejé lo más pronto posible.  
Cuando caminaba hacia mi habitación, escuché como el troll se burlaba de mí, en parte lo merecía, él sabía algo que yo no quería aceptar.

 **PDV de Trixie:**

Ni si quiera llegué a mi habitación cuando estaba siendo invadida por la vergüenza, las bromas de Kord son un placer muy incordio, decir que me disgustan lo llamaría hipocresía, él es quién más nos saca sonrisas a todos aquí.  
Mientras sonreía, un nombre se ha cruzado por mi cabeza: " _Eli Shane_ ". Uno de los lanzadores más estratégicos de todas las cavernas, caracterizado por su amabilidad, inteligencia, fuerza, un filántropo subterráneo.  
Cualquier persona quedaría atrapada con su bondad, ¿Aquella belleza en sus ojos le daría ventaja? El color azul jamás presentó tanta atracción para mí, sin embargo, al verle sé que es donde quiero estar, como la atracción magnética entre polos opuestos, acortando la distancia hasta fusionarse.  
—Reacciona. — susurré. Todo se apagó, cerré los ojos de inmediato, era hora de dormir.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Al despertar dirigí la vista hasta el reloj que colgaba de la pared, era muy temprano, la luz que atravesaba la ventana me permitía ver a medias; eran las 5:30 a.m.  
Liberando un suspiro me levanté, al entrar a la ducha el agua fría me hizo temblar, corrí por algo de ropa y al terminar bajé hasta la cocina, raramente tenía hambre a esa hora, al final sólo cogí una fruta, tenía planeado salir por unas cosas para la acampada que tendríamos con los chicos al atardecer, sin dudarlo me equipé con mis babosas, antes de salir un par de hojas que estaban en el garaje llamaron mi atención.

—Quizás debería… — una de las babosas de mi arsenal me interrumpió, se acercó a mí con un bolígrafo. —Leíste mí mente. — contesté acariciándola poco después.  
Al terminar de escribir, caminé sigilosamente hasta la puerta de Eli, en un movimiento rápido deslicé la nota debajo de su puerta, mi babosa rio.  
—Él es nuestro líder, ¿A quién más debería dejársela? — susurré, conocía bien sus intenciones, ella sólo balanceo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque no podía hablar sabía que quería decir.

Bajé las escaleras y regresé al garaje, fue un alivio no despertar a nadie, al subir a mi mecha-bestia di por comenzado el _viaje_.  
Era demasiado temprano para visitar la caverna comercial, estaría cerrado si iba ahora, opté por buscar un lugar donde acampar, Bajoterra es innata de belleza, cada caverna posee algo especial, las luces, los cristales, las plantas, realmente entornos muy bellos, sin embargo ninguno llamaba mí atención.  
Paseándome a gran velocidad frené de golpe, todo mi arsenal se sucumbió.

— ¡Lo tengo! — cambié bruscamente la dirección de mi mecha-bestia y avancé en la dirección opuesta.  
Había recordado un lugar que visitaba junto a mi padre, sólo los _Sting_ lo conocíamos, no sólo los Shane tienen secretos al fin y al cabo.  
A medida que me adentraba a los alrededores de la caverna, un amplio campo adornado con diversos hongos coloridos me daba la bienvenida, saqué mi cámara y comencé a filmar el paisaje.

—Es mucho más bonito de lo que recordaba. — comenté, siendo acompañada de los pequeños aplausos de mis babosas.  
Las babosas _silvestres_ jugaban entre la vegetación, al fondo el sonido de una cascada me atrapó, en los laterales el cristal Lumino brillaba con intensidad, todo reflejado sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago a sus orillas.

—Es perfecto. — musité encantada.

El tiempo había transcurrido a prisa, faltaban sólo tres horas para el mediodía, regresé a _la civilización_ , me tomó alrededor de una hora llegar al centro comercial, aunque acelerara al máximo, se hacía tarde.

 **7:30 a.m. Refugio Shane:**

 **PDV de Eli:**

Comencé con mi rutina matutina: tomar una ducha, algo de ropa, cepillar los dientes y el cabello, todo aquello me tomaba 20 minutos.  
Antes de salir recordé que iríamos a acampar, pensé en despertar a los chicos de inmediato, aún no comprábamos todo lo necesario.

El deseo de ir donde Trixie primero me gobernaba, sentí como mi estómago se revolvía de sólo pensarla, aquello que todos llamarían nervios, que Kord llamó _mariposas_. Autojustificándome pensé en dejarla dormir un poco más, caminé hacia la habitación de Pronto ya que esta se encontraba más cercana.  
Toqué muchas veces a su puerta sin tener respuesta alguna, opté por entrar y hablarle un par de veces más, seguía dormido, mi última opción fue cargar a Torrente en mi lanzadora y disparar, el impacto fue directo, por unos instantes Pronto conoció el techo de nuestro refugio más de cerca.

— ¡ELI! — su grito tuvo un efecto ensordecedor. — ¡¿Qué es lo qué te sucede?! ¡Esa no es forma de despertar a _Pronto el Magnífico_! — añadió sobresaltado mientras mis babosas reían.

—Lo siento, Pronto. — reí levemente. — No se me ocurrió nada más. — culminé sin aguantar la risa. Él sólo rodó los ojos, exigió mi retiro de su habitación, según él para poder retocar _su belleza natural_.

Al salir de la habitación de Pronto di un par de pasos hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta de Trixie, — _de nuevo las mariposas—_ no sabía cómo despertarla, de manera inconsciente coloqué una mano detrás de mi cuello mientras la otra sostenía la manija de su puerta, antes de girarla la solté aterrado.

—Es una chica, no debería entrar así a su habitación. — me regañé a mí mismo. Cuando iba a hablarle normalmente detecté la presencia de Kord, quién contenía malicia en sus ojos al verme; sentí de nuevo el ardor en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eli? — posó frente a mí recostándose contra la pared. — ¿Ahoya ya no sabes ni cómo hablarle? — su tono era malicioso, me estaba acusando.  
Sólo lograba hacerme sentir más vergüenza, y lo que él llamaba _mariposas_.

—Oh… — no sabía cómo reaccionar. —Hola, Kord. — mi voz temblaba. —No… — no podía mantener la mirada en alto. —No sabía que estabas despierto. — era lo mejor que podía decir.

—Sí que lo estoy, hermano. — el troll sonreía divertido. —Te dejaré en tus asuntos. — se dio la vuelta mientras reía.  
Sólo pude observar cómo se alejaba, su actitud me dejó perplejo.  
Quizás fue eso lo que me hizo abrir la puerta de golpe, pero Trixie no estaba allí.  
— ¿En dónde estará? — al decir esto Burpy comenzó a buscarla junto a mí, me paseé por el refugio cómo si de un recorrido turístico se tratara, revisando en cada mínimo lugar, y seguía sin encontrarla, comenzaba a preocuparme, cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con el troll.

—Oye, Kord. — le llamé. — ¿No has visto a…? — el troll seguía observándome con aquella mirada acusadora. — ¿No has visto a Trixie? — logré decir con la mirada hacia un lado. —Es que no está en su habitación, y no… — mi voz se aceleró. —No la encuentro.

—Te preocupas por Trixie, ¿verdad? — su tono de voz se había vuelto intimidante, desvié la mirada y aquellas _mariposas_ volvían a mí.

—Claro que me preocupo por ella. — dije. —Es mi amiga, también me preocuparía por ti si te fueras sin avisar. — agregué tratando de justificarme.

—Sí, lo siento, hermano. — pronunció algo avergonzado. —Sólo estaba jugando. — comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. —Pasé por tu habitación y esto estaba en el suelo. — me tendió una nota. —Creo que es para ti.

" _Eli, me levanté muy temprano, decidí ir al centro comercial y comprar algunas cosas para esta tarde, también buscaré un lugar agradable para acampar, no sé si regresaré temprano, pero lo más probable es que no demore mucho, no te preocupes, oh… ¡No se vayan sin mí!"_

 _~Trix~_

—Es de Trix, dice que fue a la caverna comercial y que no me… — me detuve sobresaltado. —Es decir, que no nos preocupemos por ella. — Kord volvió a verme con esa cara maliciosa. — ¡Kord, basta! — él se rio.

—Y… ¿Ya pasó? — la pregunta me confundió. —Ya sabes. — agregó tratando de hacerme comprender, sin embargo no lo sabía. _(Nota del autor: Kord se refería a si la había besado)._

— ¿Pasó qué? — no tuve respuesta alguna.

—Como tú digas, Eli. — el troll parecía reír mucho. —No te seguiré molestando.

Iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Trixie nos llamó, había regresado cargada de bolsas.

 **PDV de Trixie:**

Se hacía tarde, con algo de prisa pasé por varias tiendas del centro comercial, primero por bocadillos, por un par de sacos de dormir nuevos, puesto que Pronto había destruido el de Eli y el mío, usando la teoría de que era sonámbulo y no se percató de lo que hacía, de regreso las carteleras de la tienda cinematográfica me atraparon, cogí algunas películas de Mack Jackson, el reloj de la tienda daba las once y treinta, salí con prisa al estacionamiento, acomodé como pude las cosas en mi mecha-bestia y emprendí de regreso al Refugio.

—Necesitaré ayuda. — cogí todas las cosas y las lleve hasta la entrada. — ¡Chicos! ¡Necesito ayuda con esto! — peculiarmente Eli y Kord estaban cerca y se apresuraron a llegar.  
Kord tomó los sacos de dormir junto a las películas, en realidad era alguien grande.  
Había tres bolsas con bocadillos, tomé dos, una en cada mano, mi sorpresa fue sentir el roce de otra extremidad, era la mano de Eli entrelazándose con la mía.  
Nuestra reacción pareció ser la misma, alejé mi mano lo más rápido posible, dejando que Eli se llevara la última bolsa.

 _Más tarde…_

Nos preparamos y emprendimos nuestro camino, los llevé hacia la _caverna secreta_ , para ellos sólo se veía como un callejón sin salida.

— Oh, Trixie. — la voz de Kord me llamó. — No quiero ofenderte, pero…, creo que este no es un buen lugar. — en su tono se notó algo de compasión.

—Espera, Kord. — bajé de mi mecha-bestia en seguida. —Tengo que haces algo primero. — agregué mientras caminaba hasta unas rocas, mi familia había instalado un equipo especial para que esta caverna no pudiera ser encontraba tan fácilmente, después de presionar una de ellas, apareció un instrumento de cristal en forma de "T", al presionarlo se liberó un pasadizo hacia el lugar en el que había estado horas antes, regresando a mí mecha con una sonrisa, hice un gesto indicándoles que me siguieran. Atravesamos el pasaje, al llegar al campo abierto todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza del lugar.

— ¿Qué tal ahora, Kord? — pregunté esperando un halago.

— ¡Excelente! — respondió con alegría.

—Aún falta lo mejor. — agregué sonriente.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Aún hay más?! — Eli parecía estar en shock.

—Sí, les propongo un reto. — asentí mientras hacía sonar el motor de mi vehículo.

— ¿Y eso es? — preguntó el peliazul. Los chicos también me siguieron el juego.

—El que llegue al final, gana. — señalé el fondo de la caverna.

— ¿Y cuál es el premio? — preguntó Eli con una sonrisa.

—Lo descubrirás cuando llegues. — respondí retadora. Me incliné sobre el vehículo, viendo al frente, llegó la hora.

—En sus marcas… ¿Listos? ¡Fuera!

 _ **Continuará…**_

Nota del autor: fue algo inefable ver todos sus comentarios, no podría describir la emoción que sentí, y a la vez, como recompensa volveré a re-escribir todo lo que publiqué antes, mi redacción y ortografía eran pésimas, he mejorado en estos dos últimos años, ¿Les gusta el cambio? También las terminaré una por una, empezando por esta, a petición de alguien con quién hable por privado sobre este asunto de regresar…, estoy emocionada, ¡Todos ustedes son geniales! Aquellos que sólo leen, los que comentan y que también agregan mis historias a sus favoritos, y aquellos que también comienzan a leer, ¡Son todos magníficos! Hasta Pronto lo diría. Regresaré definitivamente, ¿Seré bienvenida por ustedes?


End file.
